Oh Daddy
by Ann Cromwell
Summary: A strange girl crash lands at hogwarts. Nobody knows who she is or where she came from except Dumbledor. Then towns and villages are being destroyed in a matter of minnutes, does she have some sort of connection or is some one she's close to behind it.
1. To Hogwarts

Miles and miles over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A young girl, no older than sixteen flew a plane across the sun setting sky. Closely being chased by a jet trying to shoot her down with missiles. All the engines were beginning to fail and she was left with nothing except crashing with grace. He shot at her hitting her emergency engine and bowing off the tail of the plane. The only option was jumping. She grabbed her backpack and before jumping, she strapped on her board. She free-falled for a few minutes before spinning and summer salting, rounds, and back twists. Finally when she got really close to the ground she brought her board down and starts pressing the start button. Normally you can't see it unless it's on, but it's he type of thing that it blinds in but you still know it's there. It made a funny noise but didn't start "Ah shit!" she kept pushing even as she went through the ceiling as students rushed to get out of the way of falling wood. They watched as she plummeted to the ground and right before hitting the jets kicked in, saving her from a big painful splat. Once she steeped down off her board a flash of green light thrashed by her arm only singing the flesh slightly. As a reflex she grabbed her guns and shot them at the plane, hitting the main engine and placing a tracking device for further use. She dropped her backpack and put the guns back and took of her jacket reveling a skimpy crimson red tank top. Then she pulled a long coat and map and quill. She checked off her landing point "exactly right on target." She stood up and looked around everyone was dumb founded by like she was a sideshow. Then she looked up at the roof "ops." She smiled slightly. She raised her hand controlling the wood as it raised to the ceiling "consructo reparo" and suddenly it was fixed. An old man with half moon spectacles and long whit beard that could have been tucked into his pants (if he was wearing any) He opened his arms for a shake kind of hug. She smiled and embracing the old man like an old friend "Hello Uncle"  
  
The man smiled warmly "Hello jade"  
  
Many of the teachers and students returned to the feast. One teacher, the potion master had an odd feeling again in the pit of his stomach like she was more that his student some how but she called him 'Uncle'. He didn't think Albus Dumbledore had a niece. He didn't even know Dumbledore had siblings. No matter haw hard he tried he couldn't shake the feeling. Everything about her from the way her eyes spoke of hurt, pain, and lost to the way her black hair curled at the tips. Hold up her hair had changed, it used to be brown?  
  
"Hermione, What's been going on I've tried to contact you for months but no use. Where have you been?" he looked like a concerned father should.  
  
"Everywhere. He's chased me all the way to Persia where I had a hell of a time loosing him but I did" she said smiling weakly like trying to hide her utter exhaustion, and yet not ready to retire her guns even for an hour, but she didn't have a choice. He smiled back proud of her decision. As she looked around "Is he here?!" a hint of impatience and insecurity in here voice. He looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Are you sure you will be able to still handle school" he looked at her like she was made of glass. Her expression changed dramatically from it's all good to oh so just because I'm a chick. Thing  
  
"No I'll be fine. Thanks" she tried to have good high-spirited sound but she couldn't. Not yet anyway.  
  
"Very well I would like to speak with you tomorrow after classes with your father you'll meet in front of the golden eagle at Five sharp" he sounded really stern but she knew why. In his mind her dad deserved to know she was here and alive, if he cared. She pulled out her cell phone and typed it in.  
  
"Did you and mom tell him anything" she sounded monotone she often did when trying to hide emotion.  
  
"No you mother forbid me to anything... In order to protect you." He added the last few words for her benefit  
  
"I know. I know everything about their situation with me... I agree one of us is gonna get hurt" she looked up in his eyes  
  
"How did you grow up so fast"  
  
She just smiled and wished she hadn't "You do what you must to survive" he knew, as much as she did it was the truth "I'll see you tomorrow five sharp"  
  
"jade"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Go see Madam Pomfrey about that scratch."  
  
She laughed and looked at her arm she had completely forgotten about it. She left the great hall grabbing her stuff on the way out and started walking towards Madam Pomfrey's office.  
  
*************************** ~ Mean While ~******************************  
  
Dumbledore sat back down next to Snape who was still deep in thought Suddenly he remembered why he thought she looked familiar. She looked a lot like Jenni, more than usual. No he was just lonely that's all.  
  
"Severus"  
  
"Yes" he said pulling himself together  
  
"I need a word with you tomorrow at 5:05 in my office. It's about your daughter"  
  
He almost choked on his wine. Dumbledore just beamed at him. Thoughts were beginning to process in his head. His daughter would be around sixteen right. So she would have been going to school, but he would have known by now right.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Since when do I have a daughter"  
  
"Oh, Severus don't be silly, you've had one for the past sixteen years and you know it."  
  
"Who? Where is she?"  
  
"Severus your tired and your going mad with worry I'm amazed now come along and we'll talk tomorrow"  
  
**********************~ Madam Pomfrey's office ~************************  
  
**~ Jade's pov. ~**  
  
I walked into a large room that smelled like a doctor's office when you're going in for a check up. There were beds lined up on the side like in Mash. She was all the way over on the other side.  
  
"Hello child" she was a kind elderly lady with gray hair in a tight bun. She was very kind  
  
"Hello. Dumbledore wanted me to get a scratch checked out"  
  
She walked over to me "well let me see than."  
  
I pulled off my jacket the area had turned bright pink and red, and it had started bleeding. I had never seen a scratch do that before. But she had, she put some sort of ointment on and wrapped it up in a bandage. It was really sore, it was very strange. I guess Voldermort uses funky ammo are something. I walked into the Gryffindor common room. It was empty except for Oliver. He was so fine, tall dark brown hair and dark brow eyes that reflected the fire light perfectly. He sat there half laid as I walked by he looked up at me. slight greetings were said. Poor guy too bad Albus has him hear another year. 


	2. Secrets Unfold

The night had past quickly along with the day. Now I sat in Albus' office looking down into a small face "so hungry aren't we" I smiled down at him I was finally able to be with him. Two months was way to long. I looked over at Severus he was so shocked that I a student was the mother of such a child. A child that Voldermort had something to do with. "It's okay everything is gonna be fine"  
  
"You sure"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Severus looked unhappy for a moment like he was thinking of what if it wasn't okay what if we fail what if I fail. "What if it's not" I looked over at him and thought for a long time before sorting out all my thoughts  
  
"That's not an option I won't allow myself to fail in defeating him. I know what's at stake, as well as you do. I have a back up for every situation. If I find myself in a situation that is unplanned then quick thinking, and winging it always works pretty well." he didn't seem satisfied, "I know I'm young and wild and my life is crazy and that's not right for a child. I don't expect you to approve but Albus has placed Chris in your care, and I know I'm gonna need your help. I know I cant be there for Chris twenty-four seven, even though I am gonna try I'm just one person and I'm not super girl close but no." I smiled hoping he'll except that answer  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to help you, and Albus what does this have to do with Jenni?"  
  
"Jenni... Jenni was my mom"  
  
He just looked at me then at Albus  
  
*******************************Mean while**************************  
  
He just sat there glaring into the fire the fire controlled him. He could not resist the omnipotent he laid back on the floor than suddenly stood up appearing in a small town not far from Hogwarts and there he caused mass destruction and chaos. This town was calm and loving until he showed up. He walked into the middle of the street. A small child no older than six walked up to him and tugged at his cape "Hey mister why are you warring sunglasses when the suns not out."  
  
He knelt down and looked at the child and almost growling in his deep voice that if raised could shake the heavens apart "it's pretty bright where your going"  
  
The child shook with fear as the dark stranger stood and opened his palm. From the tips of his fingers drew light that met and connected in the center of his palm to from a ball of green light and in one instantly that ball shot at the child consuming his body, the child shrieked in pain but there was nothing anyone could do. The people heard the sound of his cry and started grabbing their children and running for their life. This time when the stranger raised his hand instead of a ball of light it was a strong beam that shot blue fire onto anything in its path. Many will never know how brave people can be or will be in sight of danger but a young man not noticed before. But he shot out of the shadows and jumped on the back of the fire villain. Wrestling him to the ground in order for a new family to get out of danger. In doing so he lost his own life but he fought till the last breath finally excepted him. On his mind was of the girl who he loved and a child that needed protection, and a dad. Within seconds of his death the fire villain opened his arms gaining strength of the fear of the people and shot the last ball of fire upon the town killing everything and anything with in a fifty mile radius. Nothing survived to tell the tale but the land burned so brightly it caught the attention of everyone the smoke creased the air and formed the dark mark. 


	3. I Wasn't Strong Enough

Chapter four: I wasn't strong enough!  
  
"Jenni was your mum! So your, your..."  
  
"You're my dad." He fell back into his chair this was a little too much for him to handle. I admit this is a lot to swallow, but it only get worse I'm afraid. "So you're gonna help me?!"  
  
He looked at me like I was an image of Jenni. "You're my daughter of course I'm going to help you but I do want to know who the dad is and about everything else in your life." I looked at him like why "Because I'm going to have a say in every decision you make!"  
  
"Um... whatever you wanna tell ya self," I whispered so he could barley grasp it, "why do you want to know who the dad is?"  
  
He thought better of arguing about my other comment I'm sure a discussion will be in order. "So I can kill him!" he smiled wickedly. never cross a dad especially when his daughter and or grandchild is involved.  
  
I was about to inform him on my view on violence in the home but a loud beeping noise disrupted our conversation. I reached in my bag and pulled out my beeper. '9/11 2012 1/. 00003.' "Holy shit!" I started pulling up my shirt cutting Chris off he cried in protest. "Sorry sweetie I gotta go." I kissed the crown of his head quieting him instantly and handed him back to da...um I mean Severus and started buttoning up my top. They both stood up wondering what was causing my urgency to leave  
  
"Jade what's wrong?"  
  
I looked up analyzing their emotional stability. They can't handle it "I just gotta check this out I'll be back late"  
  
"Why can't anyone else check it out"  
  
"It's my responsibility"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's classified" I wiped my face of all emotion and took a deep breath before evaporating rose petals appearing where I once stood, and floated to the ground and disappearing just before they touch the ground. As I evaporated to the center of the destruction, I changed into low-rise black ass-hugger jeans and a tight low cut black tank top and my nice shades. Which was flashing information in front of my eyes. I was trying to take in as much as I could. God the resistance really needs to look into the communication rings that would be a great assistance. As I was being briefed I was being armed. Both legged were strapped down with double barrel pistols that could shoot tranquilizer, darts, bullets, blanks, lasers, bombs, and my personal favorite undeactivateable thirty second twenty yard radius pre-nukes (A/N: if your in the Gov. ah shit... I swear I don't know wear to get those. : Smiles: if your not just tell in ya, I'm fascinated with anything that goes *boom* elol I guess I'm a little *boom- happy* elol if that scares you it should j/k no really sorry, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. elol) but of course you can survive through them if you're lucky. I wouldn't count on it there's a ninety-eight percent death rate.  
  
Information flashed before my eyes the damage was described as unfixable. They wouldn't tell me if there were any survivors. When they did that I always expected the worse. I pressed the clearing button on my shades so I could see, and looked around tears filing my eyes. I wiped them away this was impossible there was nothing there. I scanned the area for any life forms nothing in a fifty-mile radius, but wait... there was something or someone their signal was going fast. I had to get to them they were right behind me getting closer, and closer I turned around expecting someone to be there. Nothing then suddenly I felt a heavy weight collided with my head and everything went dark I remember falling.  
  
*************************Thirty minutes later********************  
  
"Yesss my prretty yesss" he hissed as if he was talking to himself. I couldn't move my head was filling with pain. He moved towards me and hovered above me. I could hear his very breath like sharp knifes his voice was filled with hate and pain and darkness. A darkness that everything suddenly got a passion to run into the woods and cower with fear. He placed a cold rag on by fore head. "That's it my precccioussssss." I opened my eyes. He backed down and places his icy hand behind my head. Just long enough to place his cloak under my head. I looked into his eyes I couldn't see them through his shades.  
  
"Please... tell me what happened." I voice was cracking by the seconds. What was going on. Why was I unarmed?  
  
He just nodded no. He got back up and looked at his hand; it started to glow "forgive me" I looked at him with confusion "I cannot let the mother of my possible child live." He steped closer to me and place his hand over me I looked up into his dark glasses "you've been found out... My preccciousssssss Jade" his voice shook the earth beneath me. Light was accumulating around his tips connecting in his palm. It was a metallic blue like the sky when something unnatural and deadly is about to happen. An uncontrollable shiver went up and down my spine. I was over powered by a sudden shudder of fear I did not know what to I just knew I was destined to die but I couldn't not like this not here. The light burred bright like fire. It shot towards me I did nothing but reacted. I swiftly flipped over and pushed my self up. Every muscle was screaming in protest. Soon as I got up I backhanded him. He was shocked but not enough with a slight thrust of his hand I was sent flying into a tree. I screamed aloud in pain sliding down the trunk. He walked elegantly over towards me and right before he reached down to grab my neck I kicked his legs as hard as I could making him loose balance and falling to the ground. I took the opportunity to jump on him and start punching everywhere I could what I didn't expect was for him to expect that as well. We were sent rolling over one another punching what we could some times hitting the ground other times hitting a face or a gut I really didn't care I tried to make every punch worth something even though I knew he was over powering me. Finally he was over me with a knife pointing into my side I tried to move but I was no match for his power "you only made it harder for your self"  
  
"How that?"  
  
"No you're tired and in pain you will die faster with greater pain."  
  
"In your dreams" I spat at him before kneeing him right in the grown and getting one last punch almost breaking his nose. That's when we heard voices coming towards us I recognized them Nor and Marge what are they doing here and where's Juan. He took the opportunity now that I was distracted and he shoved the knife into my side I squirmed with pain.  
  
"Sorry I can't stay and watch you die but you know how it is so many people to kill so little time."  
  
I felt as if all the energy was rushing out of my body as I reached over and pulled out the dagger and stabbed him as he evaporated the knife fell back on to me with the essence of his blood as well as my own displayed upon it. Slowly I felt my self go into an uneasy unconsciousness. 


	4. Wounds Beneath The Skin

Chapter five: Wounds Beneath The Skin  
  
*****************~ In a dark common room at Hogwarts ~*****************  
  
He rolled over on his side. Everything was in pain his hands glided over his bare chest to his abdomen where he felt a warm sticky substance out from under his skin. He clasped his hand tightly to his wound trying desperately to stop the bleeding. He rolled over on his stomach and pushed himself up. 'Why does this keep happening to me?' he knew he couldn't go to madam Pomfrey she'd think he was trying to commit suicide again. Which he wasn't... was he?  
  
****************************~ Mean while ~*****************************  
  
I tossed and turned head filling with pain. I could hear the seagulls caw over head. The distant sound of waves crashing into one another. Someone was baking cookies. You could smell the hot cookie dough baking to perfection in the oven. The room was warm air had escaped I must not be far from the kitchen. I could hear her walking back and forth in anticipation. The boards squeaked lightly under her feet as she walked. The room was warm and cool at the same time there was a faint smell of the ocean and an earthy wholeness smell not at all unfamiliar. I was comforted by a reassuring hand on mine. I opened my eyes to darkness that slowly faded into bright splotches that got brighter and bigger by the seconds that floated by like the breeze. I could now see blurry shapes filled with color it was making me dizzy so I closed my eyes again. And opened them slowly. Everything started to focus. My sight wasn't what it normally was seeing a distance would have to come with time, as all good things must. I however knew by the interior of my room that I was home. 'Poehadkaeh'. Nor was sitting by my side rubbing my hand.  
  
"Hi sleeping beauty" his voice was soft and affectionate. My best friend and big brother.  
  
"Hey" my voice was crackling under the stress  
  
"Shu... sleep drink this it'll help you sleep"  
  
I sat up just enough to be able to sip it. Then suddenly my responsibilities flooded my memory "Wait Chris and my da I mean Severus. They need to know where I'm at."  
  
"Don't worry drink ... I already told your dad about everything. He said that you should be brought back when you're stable, and he's visiting tomorrow with my nephew"  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
He smiled wasn't that like me everything else before myself. "Days now drink" he laughed gaily at my interrogation. What a worried parent I've become over the years. It's amazing how war can change someone. I sipped it before passing out it didn't take much.  
  
**************************~ Back at Hogwarts ~*************************  
  
He had made it to the bathroom across the hall from the boys' dorm. Pictures were rustling about in their slumber. He fell upon a sink looking his elbows so he wouldn't fall. Everything was spinning. He retreated to a cold wall with his washcloth, bandage and ointment. I took the washcloth and wiped up the blood trying to find the source. The source was a gash as long as his hand is wide. There was no stopping the bleeding and he needed help this could kill him. He could bleed to death. Panic swept over him. He could die right here and they could find his body just lying here tomorrow dead. The bleeding had stopped for now. The rubbed the ointment in it hurt like hell but it was quick and wouldn't leave a scar visible to anybody but him. Oh how much he longed to figure to figure out why this kept happening and why must he suffer so. He was tense and grinding his teeth trying not to scream as he felt his insides burn and finally cool. A chill swept over him as he wrapped a bandage around himself and grabbed the bottle. 'Why?... What is the cause of such pain?'  
  
'Are you sure you want to know.' Hissed a sly voice from behind him. He quickly turned around. Nothing was there. 'You might not like what you here.' It sounded as if it was right behind him so he turned around nothing. 'Or see' he turned yet again, nothing.  
  
'Yes, yes please tell me, show me please!' he pleaded with he voice that came from nowhere.  
  
'Then put these on and follow the fire' suddenly a pair of shades and leather jacket and blue button up shirt flung themselves at him. He caught them and put them on. A blasé suddenly appeared on a far wall. 'Go follow the fire and you will know all to well who you are and what you will become'  
  
He felt as if he no longer controlled his own body. He tried to move away only to be met with pain. He followed the fire down a dark tunnel that suddenly opened. He found himself in a room far under Hogwarts. A room that does not exist but does, and in this room things that will not happen do. In this room he stayed for days watching all he had done and not known. He changed in that room for the better, and for the worst. He made a choice in that room many will never have to. He made a decision for himself and his child. The voice left him there in that room alone without any one or anything else. Finally he realized the voice was never coming back and he started searching for an escape route. He must survive not just for himself but his family.  
  
**********************~ At Poehadkaeh days later ~*********************  
  
I started moving around trying to get comfy everything hurt but I had to get up and move around even if it killed me. I rolled over ignoring the pain. Everything came into focus. I sat up blood rushing from my head everything got black. I started to feel light headed so I sat there a while till it all got clear again then I tried to stand. At first it felt like I was walking on sharp daggers pricing my feet. I looked down expecting to see blood surrounding me. I lost my balance and fell backwards. I tried to get back up. It hurt so bad and it was hard trying to keep my balance. I finally stood up after being defeated several times and headed out to get some food. Every step was meet with a stabbing pain. At first I would scream under my breath but now I wince every so often. I made it out of my room and into the kitchen before everything got black again I stopped dead in my tracks I wasn't close to anything to hold on to. I though about yelling to someone but no there already worried. Then a memory hit me when I was pregnant with Chris Juan told me no matter what I should always scream if I started to go through a black out someone would always be there. Even after I had him he'd tell me. It was getting bad now I felt really dizzy. "JUAN" I screamed I hope he's here "JUAN" please somebody help I don't want out pass out here. Then I heard somebody come in I motioned franticly for them to come closer. "Come here." They grabbed my arm and placed their hands around me.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie" it was Margie  
  
"Black out, don't worry I'll be fine I just don't want to fall here."  
  
"Are you gonna fall?" she sounded worried I took her hand in mine and tried to steady myself  
  
"No I don't think so" my eyes finally started to focus. I saw we were alone. "I'm okay" I dropped her hands she was pale. "you okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure you just really scared me that's all"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to its just Juan always said scream for help during a black out. You know so I don't faint or fall."  
  
"It's okay. You should." She tried to smile but it was fake something was wrong I knew it.  
  
I sat on the bar. "You okay"  
  
"What"  
  
"What's wrong"  
  
"Nothing" she looked away  
  
"Margie don't bullshit me I know something's wrong no tell me what it is" I jumped of the bar my legs buckled under me.  
  
"I'm not suppose to tell you Nor will. He'll be back soon so why don't you sit down you hungry?"  
  
"No. Not really"  
  
"Okay I fix you something"  
  
She started getting out food and before I knew it she had a sandwich ready for me to eat. I sat down at the table. And started eating. She sat down across from me and watched. "come on now what's wrong you can tell me"  
  
"No I cant" she looked away that's when we heard Nor come in and some one else. They walked in it was my dad. Nor looked at me shocked to see me up.  
  
"What are you doing up"  
  
"Nothing I had to walk around a little an I got hungry"  
  
"So what's up, or are yall not going to tell me." I glared at him and crossed my arms.  
  
He looked down it was something bad. I stood up really fast and lost my balance but I grabbed on to the chair "what's wrong tell me now"  
  
"Sit down." I did as told. "Juan was the one who beeped us he was on the sight when it all started I detected the cause of why everything was whipped out there was an explosion and he was caught up with it. However he was killed before the explosion but a gun or some other type of blast." He stopped that's it he's dead  
  
"He's dead." I said calmly. Tears flooded my eyed. I couldn't hold them back, I just let them fall. I got up Nor grabbed me and tried to put his arms around me but I pushed away and walked into my bedroom, our bedroom and shut the door and flung myself on the bed and cried myself to sleep. A little while later he came in to check on me I was still crying only I had moved to the floor  
  
"Jade"  
  
"Go away please"  
  
"Will you be okay"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay if you want to talk you know where to find me" I heard him shut the door. I only cried harder I will never be okay again a peace of my heart and soul has been ripped from me and I will never be the same ever. 


	5. Getting beyond the pain that burns insid...

Chapter six: Getting beyond the pain that burns inside.  
  
I heard the door creek open, as Nor stood in the door way. I had been in here for days, here lying on the bear wood floor not uttering a word under my breath. Each breath had become sharp from my constant crying. I tried to stop it but it wouldn't obey. My ruthless heat controlled me, and fought my attempts to pull myself together. I had stropped tying what use would it do he left me alone, I was alone. He's never coming back ever. Why do I still live on when the man I love more than life itself dies at the mercy of evil. I lay here open and exposed my heart destroyed. Pieces shattered on the floor surrounding me.  
  
"Jade?" he picked up a plate that was p my bed from earlier. It was untouched like all the rest before it. "Jade answer me!"  
  
I didn't say anything I just moved to face the wall. Bear like my soul in anguish.  
  
"Jade" his voice was filled with anxiety, "why don't you answer me? Please Jade just a word, a grunt, anything to let me know your okay!" his voice pleaded and pawed me to answer.  
  
I had nothing to say. I turned my head so I could see him out of the corner of my eye and nodded slightly. That's al I could do.  
  
**********After the sun fell from its perch in the sky**********  
  
It was growing dark once more, when I hear the door creep open once again. He walked over to me, however it was not Nor but my dad. I sat u and started to walk away. I couldn't handle him right now.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
an order he was ordering me, how dare he . I kept walking, then I stopped he had to know how much pain he could cause by his orders he knew nothing about my life or me.  
  
"I... I wanted to see if you were alright" his voice was hard  
  
I didn't turn to look him in the eye. He came around behind me, and put his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder. "I don't expect an answer I don't expect you to say anything"  
  
I walked away from him into my closet and threw on some close jeans and a tank, along with my shoes. I left my hair down. Why bother to do anything to it.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
I didn't look at him I just kept walking into the kitchen Nor and Margie were standing there listing to my dad talk. They both jumped up when they saw me. Margie was holding Chris. As soon a s he saw me he started crying and holding his arms out to me his eyes priced my soul. Tears running down his face, I was all he had left as a parent, in the time his pleading, needy eyes bewitched me. Thy had captured me and sat me down on the couch. There was no escaping. I wanted to fight, to walk out, and forget about it all but he won't let me. I still was helpless. I fought Nor' strong embrace. "No... NO... Please let me go let me die alone... Please I beg you... Let me go" I broke down to tears streaming down my face, I couldn't take it any longer I cried openly into his chest. I tried to pull away my word shook them. Their eyes looked so frightened, for me. "Please... I don't expect you to understand all I want is to die. I want him to kill me the way he killed everybody else. Don't you get it I've had enough!" I walked over to Chris and kissed his forehead, taking off my locket and my wedding rings placing them on the table. "When he's older, when he will understand."  
  
"You can't be serious" Margie Gasped  
  
"I am. Take care of him, I'm leaving him in you care"  
  
"Until you come back" dad pried  
  
"No I'll die there. I'm not even gonna fight. "Tears were running down my face  
  
I walked out into the dark moonlight, headed for the place that was destroyed.  
  
***********************In Dumbledore' office********************  
  
Dumbledore had been sitting there for two hours listing to this young man, a most interesting turn of events.  
  
"Professor... I don't know what to do... I mean she's one of my best friends and I can talk to her about everything. Like I have known her forever. I can't help but feel something for her but I know now I can't get close to her, in fear I might kill her or our son"  
  
"Oliver what tom is trying to do is take the body of his first born heir so he can be reborn. Eventually you will have to face him in a battle. Now he wants you on his side so he can use you as he wishes."  
  
"I don't want to fight for him"  
  
"Aw glad you think like that" "Is there any way I can be safe and not kill anyone."  
  
"Yes indeed there is but I cannot make it not can Severus."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Jade."  
  
Oliver went pale and started mumping "jade, but that'll put her and Chris at risk"  
  
"Yes but she can fight you of if necessary. Now she's at a place called Poehaskeah I'll send you with a note to tell them everything, oh and while your there try to get things squared away" he scribbled away quickly before handing him the note then he evaporated.  
  
***********************Back at Poehadkaeh************************  
  
I ran and ran for hours I found myself back where I started what the hell was going on. Then it hit me, the property was enchanted to stop run away and suicides. "Damn you" I started waking back up to the house when someone evaporated right beside me. I looked over it was Oliver. Terror struck though me he had found us, what was he here for, not my baby please goddess not baby 


	6. The Begging of What could be the End

*****************************************************************  
  
Chapter seven: The Beginning of What Could Be the End  
  
"No... please... Oliver..." I stumbled back losing my balance startled and scared to see him here. He was so close that he reached over and slipped his hand around my waist. And brought me towards him. I felt him so near to me. My enemy, and one of my dearest friends.  
  
"I'm sorry to startle you but I need your help. I promise I shall do nothing you wish not of me." I looked deep into his eyes judging him if I brought him into this house he would be exposed to Chris. "I am aware of... I know about Chris..."  
  
He knew about Chris. "Chris!" what about...  
  
"I know what your thinking and I'm not sure if he knows as well I escaped from him, listen I can tell you anything and everything you want to know. But not here." I watched his eyes look around uneasily.  
  
I reached over and put my hand on the doorknob or where one would be, and opened the door. I walked him into the hall and shut the door behind him "it's not much but its Poehadkaeh"  
  
"Its what?"  
  
"Poehadkaeh"  
  
"Poe-had-ka-eh?"  
  
"No, Po-kad-eh" said a soft voice. It was Margie holding Chris who started screaming and crying at the sight of me and reached out his strong chubby arms. She walked over to me and placed him in my arms and he stopped crying instantly. "Hey yall I know how to make it stop" she called back  
  
"What" chimed two manly voices walking towards us.  
  
I looked back at Oliver he was just staring at Chris like he had never seen a little kid before. "It means peace in Plutonian. Pluto is the planet under which my native ancestors were created. So we speak the language. Peace is also another name for war and home or love. Depending on how you look at it." He just nodded and it looks like you're about to get interrogated by my dad and Nor. Sorry,"  
  
"Its okay really it can't be all that bad." I just looked at him like he was crazy yea my dad really isn't that bad to family. But that's not what I'm worried about Nor can and will raise hell if provoked and Chris's biological father just showing up some how might spark something. Not to mention he's the same guy that killed his brother/ my husband. However, ever since my dad found out that Chris was my kid he's had it out for the biological dad. Now really what was I thinking he's not gonna get killed he's gonna get murdered tortured hung and mummified the Egyptian way (very painful) then put on a cross and burn till he nothing but ashes!  
  
They had entered the hall by now. Both guys were just glaring there was no mistaking the hair. Both of them had the dark brown messy curly/wavy hair they looked a lot alike except the eyes and skin tone. Chris was the blend of the two of us. There was no mistaking it ad they knew it. "Hi daddy, Nor, Margie this is Oliver.... Oliver Nor and Margie, and I'm sure you know my dad."  
  
Margie said hello before gesturing us into the kitchen. I tried to place Chris back to Margie because I was getting light headed and I needed to look for the amulet. But he just wouldn't allow it. The guys were on a staring contest. I felt bad for Oliver I should have never agreed to this, but his eyes wanted something. Somehow I kept getting the vibe he wanted to sit this through and it was worth the torture for something. (Are guys just that mysterious.) My feet began to hurt and I had been through two blackouts in the last half an hour so when the third came I just let myself glide to the floor holding Chris tight. Margie was down stairs getting the book. This book was my mom's for generations. Albus wasn't quiet sure which spell of potion needed or preciously what was going on. It sounded like he was under a control spell of some kind. However I've never heard of those being done by any body unless they're right up close and even then he would have to drink a potion of some sort. Then again it could also be a transformation abduction type thing but then again they would have had to meet long before now, unless it was done by genetics. But I'll have to write down my options later.  
  
All this hard core options were making me dizzy. I was sitting down thinking it would all go a way but it was only getting worse so I brought my knees up, nothing. It was beginning to get really bad, and I really didn't want to faint in front of them. "Oliver... Nor... Dad" at first I wasn't sure I should involve them dad was the only one who heard me. He came rushing over, and sat down beside me.  
  
"Jade" he sounded so worried like I was dying on him right there and then.  
  
"I'll be okay just hold Chris please." I handed him over to him. Chris screamed in protest. "Sweetie don't cry it's only for a few minutes" I laid my head on the cold ground I jumped at first it was so cold then it started getting cool then it just felt really, really good.  
  
"Jade are you sure you're okay"  
  
"Yes. Don't worry I just don't want to faint holding Chris"  
  
"Faint?"  
  
"Like I said don't worry. I'm alive" I sat there for a long time until it finally went started to get better. But I stayed there not moving until it was completely over even the after feeling. My head really hurt when I started to sit up I looked over at the table Margie was siting there keeping the peace between the two. The book was on the table in front of her. I just stared at it that book scared me and I knew why. Know one else knew escaped Juan and he forbid my to ever open it. He knew of the pain inside. I took Chris from my dads' arms and kissed his forehead then looked at the clock it was eight. I took him in to the nursery and held him he had already taken a bath so I just had to change his nappy and put him in his night cloths and rock him to sleep. The little prince was tired you could see it in his eyes the just drooped. He would always ketch himself though and open his eyes wide. He didn't trust me not leaving him. It was time for the lullaby. If I remembered the door was wide open. I was pretty hesitant at first but I knew it was time. My mom did the same thing when I was little incase she ever had to leave me. It broke my heart to sing it to him it was like a death sentence. Who we are, our people are not loved my others and truly alone in the world. That's why our ancestors started the song so we would always feel safe. I kissed his head sweetly and sang: "Child of water, child of land. Fly trough the pages and arms of our land. We are cursed by are beauty. Angels are we angels trapped in Atlantis. Our city of peace that captured us, Freed by time and strength. All that remains is our ruins. Once lost to mortals but not in our hearts. Listen quietly and you shall hear. The way to our city to protect us all. In death and live follow these words. Follow the stream only the birds grow, Past the man in thought, Dive into the river's riverbed to lose any that fight. Follow the song of our lullaby my darling. To our place of peace, There you will receive wisdom. And see all there is to see. Angels of past protect my sleeping cloud. For tonight dread him not of wicked plans a head"  
  
I placed him down on his bed and walked over to the window and opened it slightly letting some breath from the man in thought to enter the room. It whisked around me and then to him and swirled around his neck and kissed his cheek before resting showing a necklace. A pendent like mine only mine had transformed into an angel. His was still a cloud with wings. I followed the breeze to the window "ancestors I have hidden him all I can. Protect my baby from wicked hands. Do the job I cannot I seek your wisdom. Yet I cannot follow our song I shall open the book to save a soul. I pray in doing such I shall not awake an evil but destroy one for good. Protect my son the future king I shall do my time when I can just I beg you protect his dreams." I closed the window I started to leave then I went over to his crib and peered down into it once more. "Christof Manuel Excaphlonia Wood you now and forever shall have memory of our people and are now apart of all requirements I'm sorry I can no longer protect you but the book is to strong willed and only our ancestors can protect us from its wickedness."  
  
I walked out of his room to see a picture on a table of Juan and me on our wedding day. I was Six months pregnant then. I touched his face as a tear escape my eye. "I'm sorry but I have to. It's my job if don't Chris could die and everything you sacrificed would be in vain. I won't let that happen." 


	7. To Climb a Mountain

***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter eight: To Climb a Mountain.  
  
"I think he understands." I turned around to see Nor behind me. "I over heard him forbid you to use the book ever." I just nodded.  
  
We walked into the living room Margie was looking through some old tapes. "What you looking for?"  
  
"Just the tape of Chris's birth. Ah here we are."  
  
I ran over and snatched up the tape and trough it out of our reach.  
  
"Now why did you go and do that for"  
  
I was a deep blush by now. "I remember that video. There was a lot of shower shots and shots of other things that do not need to be shown."  
  
"oh come on its tradition" Nor said tape in hand.  
  
I was clearly defeated. "Owe" I rolled my eyes and started out of the room.  
  
"Aren't you going to stay and watch"  
  
"Ha, I was tortured by my very own mother to watch women give birth." I shuttered then controlling myself. "And I have no desire to watch it"  
  
"Oh come on now it's a beautiful thing"  
  
"Your right, but after the seventh time it becomes less pretty and more painful. Labor is VERY painful. And as for the drugs they need to be stronger."  
  
"So you're saying you don't want anymore kids."  
  
I looked over at Oliver leaning on the wall. "No. At the moment that I know of I won't be having kids for a long time. But I would love to have more kids. At least two and... No more than five."  
  
"Why at least two?"  
  
I smiled. "A boy and a girl."  
  
I walked out of the room and into the kitchen the book was sitting on the table. It was very scary. So I decided to avoid it for now. I went into the pantry for now to grab some candles. When I came back Oliver was looking at the cover I walked up beside him. "Pretty isn't she."  
  
He looked me in the eye. "Yeah"  
  
"Lets get started" I walked over to the window to look outside. It was a nice night, no bugs around. I walked back over to Oliver who was watching me. "Lets go."  
  
"Go? Go where?" he followed me out the door. I grabbed the book, and my bag filled with cloaks and food on my way out. I lead him for miles for the first ten minutes he kept asking where we were going. I led him to a mountain and started to climb.  
  
"Jade where are you taking me"  
  
I was only a four inches of the ground so I trued around and looked him straight in the eye for the first time since I first saw him. "Do you trust me."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then trust me not to lead you into danger now." I leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I will not lead you into danger if I can help it" I turned around and started to climb he followed after twenty minutes he started to struggle. That's when it happen the rock I was holding on to ripped itself from the side I lost my gripping and almost fell but he came up beside me and grabbed me tight till I stabilized myself. We climbed for a few more minutes till we came to a ledge. I pushed myself over the side. Before helping him up. He was really tired and drenched with sweet. I crawled around putting candles in the corners. And lighting them with my fingers. I finally had a good look at him. I couldn't not stare at him his face had turned a dark tan color shining under the sweet his shirt had been discarded into the corner his very defined eight pack and for-chest glistened as sweet tripled down. It was time I took my finger and made a circle on my color bone it began to glow.  
  
"Jade."  
  
Then it exploded revealing a broach with what looked to be a girl with wings like an angel.  
  
"Jade what's going on"  
  
"In order for me to do what is needed I must transform into my true form." I traced the creature with the same finger. As I did so it began to glow where I had touched it. Then the light expanded and swept over me changing my close to crimson red short skimpy skirt and a matching halter-top. My hair was thrown down around me and became black with crimson red streaks my eyes winded to fill the possible area leaving only a little white shown. Wings flowed from my back like a river and formed feathers soft as pillows made from Egyptian satin. Yet those same wings could be as sharp and deadly as razor sharp dagger painted with the fast's of poisons. The shined like the moon. By the end the sides of my hair were rapped up in a bun strung through with red beads. That laid intertwined in it. He was in awe over the sight of me I blushed slightly. I sat back down beside him and traced the book with my finger it opened releasing dust and angel powder everywhere.  
  
I searched trough the book for hours until the sun began to rise. We talked over and over again about what was going on. We spent many nights doing the same thing and returning at dawn to be parents. On those night climbs we became very close. I should have been ashamed me a new widow starting to have emotions for an another man. It hasn't even been a month since my husband had died. I can't help it though I see Juan in his eyes and caring fatherly personality.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	8. The Simplicity of Life's Roses

Chapter eight: The Simplicity of Life's Roses  
  
******************************~@~****************************** Days turned to weeks, weeks turn to months. The holidays were soon drawing closer along with the end of another year. The castle was painted white by the frozen rain. I spent many a day alone in the fields of white powder until Jack Frost kissed me blue. Yet the majesticness of my surroundings and the mountain winds sweet song beckoned me near. I would not heed their calls and it pained my soul, something was coming. Some one is coming. They're trying to warn me of who it is. But I know whom it is, Tom, himself coming to clam what he wants...my death. The stubborn mountain wind pleads with my heart to let loose my burden and take flight for the sake of my own life. Yet cowardliness is not in my ability nor do I know how to be a coward, and I wish I never will.  
  
As I sit here meditating I hear a faint crunch of the white powders force field being shattered by feet. The stubborn mountain wind once again attempts to carry me away with it. As Oliver's sent drifts along with it. As he kneels behind me watching me. I turn to face him as he through his arms around me bringing me in for a big hug, and sweetly whispers in my ear.  
  
"He's asleep in the care of Sev." His voice was so low it could scare you into death but at the same time so playful you would laugh it all away.  
  
"And what shall we do now that we're alone." I looked up into his eyes filled with mischief before he gently placed me on my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we suddenly became overcome with passionate, powerful snogging that left us both senseless as we fought over who could claim the others mouth. As I took a breath I flipped him so I could be on top. Before we knew and different we were rolling across the courtyard with having a hefty make out session. Until I had to take another breath and I found we had slid onto the frozen lake surrounding the castle. I was on top of him while we glided around. I straddled him trying to get my barring the ice was so slippery. Finally we came to a halt. We were both in a fit of giggles.  
  
"How about some ice skating?" he asked through our laughter.  
  
"Never been."  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah you know I lived in Florida where it never gets below freezing. And only one month of winter, and most the time you're in shorts unless you're crazy and then you're not out at all then."  
  
"Well have you ever been roller bladeing?"  
  
"Yeah of chores."  
  
"Well it's a lot like that."  
  
"Oh... hold up..."  
  
"What."  
  
"I haven't been roller bladeing in almost two years."  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah the doctor said I shouldn't with being p.g. and all."  
  
"p.g?"  
  
"I'll explain later, lets get started"  
  
"Right ... Cobar ice skates," he said as he put his hand over our shoes. I watched as they changed into ice skates. I got off him and sat down beside him as I watched him get up I tried but failed. He bent down and took my hands. "Go slow try to get your feet steady before you prefect your posture."  
  
I did as h said. He held my hands the whole time to help me keep balance finally I got the hang of it and felt somewhat comfortable.  
  
"Do you remember how to skate."  
  
"Somewhat"  
  
"Ok... well."  
  
"No don't worry I'll be okay." I pushed off still holding his hand slowly releasing it as I tested my new boundaries. I quickly found I could do a lot on ice then on pavement. I turned back to around to face him and gilded back to him cling to his arm to stop myself.  
  
"Whoa you okay."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You're doing fine"  
  
I smiled slightly his arm wrapped around my waist as he hugged me close and kissed my cheek before taking my hand.  
  
We talked for on and on over many different subjects. I was falling head over heels for him and yet I felt the least bit guilty. Oliver was becoming my new best friend and someone I was starting to see s the man I could spend every waking moment with. We finally realized as the sun started to go down that it was getting close to dinnertime. We were sitting on the bank transforming our shoes back when daddy came walking out holding Chris who was starving. He saw us and rushed over.  
  
"Jade thank god I found you Chris won't stop crying!"  
  
I took him from dad's arms and held him under my robes and he stopped.  
  
"I already tried feeding him but he spit it back up."  
  
"Was it straight from the fridge?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Did he just wake up?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well there you go. He's to young to be taking cold milk on a sleepy tummy. I still can't do that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Oliver stood up behind me. "Let's go inside." He said as my teeth started to chatter a bit. Oliver placed an arm around my waist as we walked down the stairs to the dungeons. Dad walked in front of us and said the password to the picture of Salazar Slytherine. We walked in Oliver helped me take my winter clock off. Before tending to himself. Oliver sat beside me and allowed me to curl up beside him. I couldn't help but notice him watch. I laid my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I looked over at dad on the other side watching, thinking then he spoke. "Why don't you kids go out tonight or tomorrow and leave Chris with me. So yall can have some alone time."  
  
I looked up at Oliver. We had no reason not to, and it would be lovely. "Okay" we chimed.  
  
A/N: finally its up thanx to Venus for reminding me. I had a hell of a time finding something good enough to post hopefully this is. The next chapter will be up a lot sooner as we wind down to the end with more destruction and more happiness for all the characters that survive. Oh also please check me out at fiction press. XOXO- Ann 


	9. Surpises in Winter, Babies in summer

Chapter nine: Surprises in Winter, and Babies in Summer?  
  
****************************~@~****************************  
  
We really didn't have a reason not to. We needed a night to our selves right... Then why do I feel like I'm abandoning him again. He walked me up to the dorms so we could change. I don't have an idea of where he's taking me. I keep asking him but he won't tell me. He said it's a surprise. But he did say that we were going to someplace special and then dancing but he didn't tell me where. Yet the way he smiled It seems as if he's up to something. I did however ask him what type of dancing only to be met with an answer of and what type did you do back in Florida. So I'm lost. I'm still not dressed yet I just came out of the shower and I'm headed towards the boys' dorm. I walked in and he was the only one there. "So you are gonna tell me where we're going or at least tell me what to wear." He gave me a funny look. "So I wont be over dressed." He chucked to himself  
  
"Alright what were you thinking of wearing."  
  
"You see that's the think I don't know. Should I wear jeans or a dress?"  
  
"Um... a dress would place better."  
  
"Okay, a dressy dress or casual or a simple every day dress or a going dancing in the salsa clubs"  
  
"Um... not the simple everyday dress, or the dressy dress or the casual."  
  
"Okay... What does that leave?...Oh, okay thanks." I walked across the hall toward my dorm and pulled out my black and dark red dress. The black one had small straps. It went down to my knees but split up the sides. It was the planer of the two.  
  
The red one was a dark blood red dress had spaghetti straps it was very tight. The neckline came low and went down to a V in the middle of my chess. The dress was made of a material that felt like a mix of Egyptian sateen and silk. There was a lining to it that was the dark red color it cave it a simmer to it over that was a sheer black lace that had a pattern of roses. The bust was very tight fitting. But when it got to my hips it flared out to shape my hips and legs. The dark red lining only went sown to just below my kneecap then there was an inch or two of the soft lace. It came around in the front to another V towards my left leg. The lace was cut to look wavy and more open. The back was a simple square. My shoes were the same color. They were high heel sandals. There was a strap across my toes, that looked so small it seemed invisible. Actually the strap was a centimeter thick. But it was made to fade into my skin tone except a little thread of glittery red fabric. There was another strap like that along my ankle. I put on my big silver hoop earrings and my cross that was given to me at birth. It was almost like Chris's necklace only when I was little it was more of a flower. Now since my mother has died it has matured along with me and the petals have fallen away leaving and angel within the leaf wings spread she's looking straight ahead. Right after I discovered it she was looking down now she looks you in the eye. Before he hands were together in a praying position now there open and display a rock from the heavens. The blood of my ancestors wings. She is wearing a plane dress. Like she was about to burn at the stake like many of our kind did long before were shielded from the mortals. I put on the finishing make up and lipstick. On my way out I grabbed my wedding rings to put them on but then I remembered I wasn't married anymore. So I placed them back in my jewelry box along with all my keepsakes. I did grab my watch from the order. It seemed more like a bracelet than a watch but it did tell time. A few people walked in and asked where I was going. I paid no mind. I walked out and saw Oliver waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a dark red shirt long sleeve tucked into his pleaded dress pants he looked nerves, but then he spotted me. His jaw dropped slightly before he smiled. He took my hand and kissed my check and softly whispered "Beautiful my darling." I took his arm and allowed him to escort me out of the common room. We were walking down the halls that were as cold as it looked outside despite the fires going everywhere. We both evaporated our coats my was leather that was cut to my knees. His was more of usual long cut. As we walked down people were still coming from different places before curfew set in. we met some slytherins, flinch and his joyous bunch that so graciously gave me catcalls. (If you can't taste it that's what we American chicks call sarcasm. not being rude grandma sarcasm) I noticed that we were heeded down to the dungeons before we left. I was glad I would be able to say good night to Chris before we left. It would put my mind at ease.  
  
We walked up to the door and walked in as always. Just so happened Dad was talking to Albus and Minne. Dad saw us and his jaw dropped. He was holding Chris so I walked over and took him from him. The bid us hello Minne was surprised to see Oliver. I started caring him to the back room but Oliver spoke up "Let me Jade." I kissed the top of his head and smiled at him and handed him over. I turned back to dad and put my arms around his middle. He seemed most surprised but put his arm around my waist. Albus just smiled at us.  
  
"Will you ever stop growing up Jade"  
  
"No why would I wanna do that." I smiled a dreamy happy smile.  
  
"Ah what a wonderful thing it is Jade to see you smile again. It's been to long."  
  
"That it has." Oliver walked in and took my hand as i moved closer to them.  
  
My dad just looked at us like we were up to something. "So Oliver what may I ask do you have planned for my daughter."  
  
"Well dinner, dancing and what ever comes next."  
  
"I suppose there is no need to push and farther since I doubt I will get a reply. But let it be known. I do NOT want another grandchild in the immanent future."  
  
"Oh daddy don't worry you wont have another grandchild for at least nine more months."  
  
"That's not what I mean."  
  
I smiled up at Oliver who was thinking along the same lines I was. But children were going to something we needed to discuss further but we had agreed that if we were to have more kids they would all be small at or around the same time. Oliver started to guide me out the door. "I know that's not what you mean but nine months at least is al long a in the future of not having a another baby around I can promise. After all if we do have more little ones we would like them to be at least within two yeas of each other. Night all."  
  
I said as I slipped into Oliver's arms to evaporate to wherever he wished to take me.  
  
*****************************~@~*************************** 


	10. Dinner Dancing and love

*************************~@~******************************  
  
Chapter eleven: Dinner, Dancing, and Love  
  
I followed him down the corrider out into the crisp night air. He looked over his sholder at me and smiled an evil mischevious grin. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. We evapperated , we appeared moments later in a small village that was alive with people coming and going holding basckets of all sorts carring their goods, an going about their day to day business. He took my hand and led me down a back street to small little inn. He opened the door and we walked in the whole room was decorated like the world. The front was painted like the street outside. To the right was painted like an open valley with a do and a foal, in the far background was a dark forest. And coming out was a huge buck. The grass was so many different shades of yellow and brown and green. It looked so real it brought a wild peace to the room. The far wall was painted like the beach the waves seemed to be coming in, and out. The sand looked like sparkling sand. A few strands of grass from the prairie shaded that. The wall on left was painted like the deep Mist Mountains. They seemed to go on for miles. I couldn't help but get lost in them. A waitress walked in fount of me and broke the traince.  
  
"Mr. Wood, it's been years since you've been here. Table for two right... yes... here it is follow me." She said looking down at the books, before leading us into a small booth in the corner.  
  
I was trying to take in the scenery I was so taken by the room that I didn't notice him staring at me. Then I caught his glance. "What do you think?"  
  
"I... I... I." Sigh "wow"  
  
He chuckled "I thought you would like it."  
  
"Did you now?"  
  
"Yeah, when I was looking at your sketches and they reminded me of here and another little place I thought you might like to stay tonight if you want."  
  
"That sounds charming." I scooted closer to him he put his arm around me and I leaned back into his open chest. That's when the waitress came and we ordered our food. I nestled close to him "so where did you find this place."  
  
"Well, when I was little my mom brought me here when she meet my step dad when I was three. We use to come here once a month to I guess just to be the two of us again... you know like with you and Chris I suppose."  
  
Dinner was absolutely lovely we talked constantly over everything like always it reminded me of when my mom use to go out on dates and it was only the adults going and I had to say home. I did miss Chris but between walking down the street, having dinner and being led into the club of some path I lost track reality. Of chores I still knew that when we got home that I would be a mom again but I didn't want this to end.  
  
I surprised at how well a dancer he was. Yet there was a carefree mood to him there that was just ecstatic. As we twirled around the room dancing to the beet if the drums. We broke out into a salsa type dancing then suddenly the room filled with a familiar tune that went like this:  
  
COME ON!  
  
It's the story of my life  
  
It's how it always begins  
  
I see you once  
  
I see you twice  
  
I get a taste of paradise  
  
It's not as easy as it seems  
  
when you have complicated dreams  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
So Take Me Home  
  
Take me to the zone tonight  
  
the story of my life  
  
It's gonna be alright Lady, I'm your one night man  
  
Come with me, take a chance  
  
You won't forget it  
  
you might regret it  
  
I can promise you that Lady give me one last dance  
  
Give me, give me all you can  
  
Suavecito  
  
Suavecito  
  
Baby, I'm your one night man  
  
I'm the one, I'm the one night man  
  
I'm the one I'm the one night man  
  
It's the way it has to be  
  
I know its hard to understand  
  
And while it breaks my heart to leave  
  
Somehow you have to believe  
  
I will remember now and forever  
  
This special time we spent together  
  
So Take Me Home  
  
Take me to the zone tonight  
  
the story of my life  
  
It's gonna be alright Lady, I'm your one night man  
  
Come with me, take a chance  
  
You won't forget it  
  
you might regret it  
  
I can promise you that Lady give me one last dance  
  
Give me, give me all you can  
  
Suavecito  
  
Suavecito  
  
Baby, I'm your one night man  
  
I'm the one, I'm the one night man  
  
I'm the one I'm the one night man  
  
It's gonna be alright Lady, I'm your one night man  
  
Come with me, take a chance  
  
You won't forget it  
  
you might regret it  
  
I can promise you that Lady give me one last dance  
  
Give me, give me all you can  
  
Suavecito  
  
Suavecito  
  
Baby, I'm your one night man  
  
You won't forget it  
  
you might regret it  
  
I can promise you that Lady give me one last dance  
  
Give me, give me all you can  
  
Suavecito  
  
Suavecito  
  
baby, I'm your one night man  
  
I'm the one, I'm the one night man  
  
I'm the one I'm the one night man  
  
So Take Me Home  
  
Take me to the zone tonight  
  
the story of my life  
  
It's gonna be alright Lady, I'm your one night man  
  
Come with me, take a chance  
  
You won't forget it  
  
you might regret it  
  
I can promise you that Lady give me one last dance  
  
Give me, give me all you can  
  
Suavecito  
  
Suavecito  
  
Baby, I'm your one night man  
  
We walked out of the club he genteelly kissed my cheek I turned into him as his arm snaked around my waist. as we evaporated to an inn. I looked at him with hungry arms that seemed to reflect my own. He kissed my forehead as I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer. He pulled away and unzipped my dress we both just needed the passion of a one-night stand but something told me it wouldn't be just this one night. My dress fell to the floor as I crawled up on the bed. He came down over me and kissed my deep filling me with love and passion. Every touch was filled with a love and lust that no lover could ever feel. Our bodies were entangled and tied together. I could hear his heavy breath over my ear and his heart pounding softly against my own. We got lost in each other and the love and need for the other. We were home in each other's soul. All was let lose.  
  
**************************~@~***************************** 


End file.
